


Wear Your Heart on Your Sleeve

by theimaginesyouneveraskedfor



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:05:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10058096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor/pseuds/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor
Summary: Based on: "Imagine Dwalin getting irritated about you staring at him, but you’re really taken aback by his tattoos.", "You praise them and although he pretends it is no big deal, he preens like a peacock.", and "Imagine waking up with Dwalin’s strong arms around you and caressing his tattoos."





	

You sat by the fire staring through the wisps of orange flame to the dwarf beyond. To your left sat the princes, Kili and Fili, who chattered on in a drone as you sunk into distraction. You had never seen the great dwarf with his arms bared and while his head was inked in Khuzdul, you had not thought of other places which shared the intricate designs.

You had your own, hidden beneath your own tunic, though they were different. His were thick while yours had been done the old way, with a thinner bone needle and looked as if the ink had been sewn into your flesh. You liked his though, the way they wrapped around his muscles. It added to his character; the dark beard, the heavy brow, the grim demeanour.

His blue eyes found you across the flames and he sent a growl your way. He had been ignoring your gaze as he so often did but when he did notice it, it seemed to spark his ire. You knew he was a standoffish figure but he did not need to be so prickly. Even when you had complimented the curve of his axe he had merely turned away with a sneer.

He sent another and you looked away guiltily. You waited until you heard his voice start up again as he spoke lowly with his brother. You wished that he would speak to you in the same manner, as if he truly wanted you to hear him. So often you had hoped for the very thing. You had tried so many times to draw a response from him but never got more than few words or grunts.

“Hey,” You elbowed Fili sharply and he smacked your upper arm with the back of his hand in response, “What do you think those tattoos mean?”

“What?” Fili followed your eyes as you pointed across the pit, “Oh, I don’t know. And to be frank, I don’t care. Probably some absurd curses to protect him from having to deal with other people.”

“They’re not khuzdul though,” You thought aloud and leaned forward trying to get a better glimpse, “But they’re symbols.”

“Mahal, [Y/N],” Kili leaned over to look around Fili, “No one cares but you, so why don’t you go over and ask him?”

“Perhaps I will,” You accepted begrudgingly but made no move. Instead you looked once more to Dwalin, only this time he was staring back and he did not look happy.

“[Y/N],” He rose suddenly and it nearly made you cower as he took slow steps around the pit, “Do you have a problem with me?”

“What?” You cringed and looked to the princes who shifted away from you and avoided your eyes, “Problem?”

“Yes,” He stood before you, crossing his arms across his chest, his sleeveless shirt allowing a clear view of the thick muscles along his arms, “Because it seems like you have one. With me.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” You furrowed your brow in confusion, “You’re the one who seems to have the problem.”

“What in Middle Earth are you talking, lass?” He replied incredulously as his lips disappeared further beneath his thick beard, “You’re the one staring like I’m some sort of troll.”

“I wasn’t though,” You explained desperately as you stood clumsily, nearly tripping over your own toes, “I only…I was looking at your tattoos.”

“My tattoos?” He looked down cautiously as if he had forgotten about the ink, “Why?”

“I don’t know, because I like them,” You shrugged and crossed your arms, “I’ve a few of my own but yours are more interesting.”

“Tattoos? You?” 

“Yes,” You answered begrudgingly, “Can I ask you something?”

“What?” He shifted on his feet, slowly lowering his arms.

“What do they mean?” You dropped your arms from across your chest and sent an innocent smile up at him, “They must have some meaning.”

“It is a long story,” He looked away abashedly, “They’re just ink.”

“Please,” You nearly begged; you were done with the princes’ stories about the dwarrows back in Ered Luin, “I’ll show you mine. Besides, we have all night. I’m sure that’s long enough to tell.”

“Uh, sure,” He looked confused as he took a step back, “Do you, uh, want to come sit with us, then?”

“Of course,” You answered a little too eagerly, “I mean, sure.”

You followed him around the fire and Balin slid over so you could sit between them. Dwalin pointed to the tattoo on his left shoulder, intertwining symbols which stretch down his arm. He explained how they told the story of his father and it was the most you had ever heard from the dwarf. When he had finished, he seemed to remember himself and looked to the dirt meekly.

Balin had long since retired after interrupting his brother’s story to correct him and nearly receiving a swat from the teller. You waited for Dwalin to continue on but he seemed to have frozen as if he had bitten off his tongue. “Aren’t you going to tell me about the rest?”

“I don’t know, it’s late,” He looked up though his eyes were evasive.

“Alright, I’ll show you mine,” You volunteered and began to roll up your sleeve, revealing the ink wrapped around your bicep, “It’s a wolf. My family, they all have tattoos like these. My sister’s is a lion and my brother’s is a hawk. They are determined by our birth years. It is believed they foretell one’s character.”

“That’s…nice,” He said gently, his fingers brushing your arm before pulling away sharply, “Sorry.”

“No, it’s fine,” You smiled once more and glanced down at your arm, “Besides, it’s taken all my self-discipline not to poke yours. They’re so much thicker. Darker, even…beautiful.”

“You’re weird,” He commented before biting his lip, “I mean, you’re friendly. Not many dwarves are like that.”

“No, _you’re_ not like that,” You admonished and poked his shoulder, “But it doesn’t matter. Deep down, you’re just the same. You’re just better at hiding it.”

“No, I’m not,” He growled and his eye brows formed a thick vee.

“I think you would have a bear,” You offered lightly as you traced a symbol along his arm, “It would suit you well.”

“Perhaps if I had the room left,” He kidded though his face remained grim, “My brother has always called me a grizzly. Says I’m as dangerous but uglier.”

“Ha,” You scoffed before you saw the wrinkles deepening in his forehead, “You shouldn’t listen to him. You’re not…ugly.”

“Don’t lie to me, lass,” He looked away and you wish you had not laughed.

“No lie,” You let your hand rest on his shoulder, “Truly…” You looked around the fire at the other dwarves who had retired to their rolls.

“It’s my watch,” He stated and pulled your hand from his arm, “You should go rest.”

“No,” You frowned and stood as he did the same, “I’m not tired. Besides, it’s always nice to have company on watch.”

“Don’t be foolish,” He sighed as he turned away and made for his outpost, grabbing his axe from the ground, “I have my axe, that’s enough company for me.”

“Axes don’t talk,” You followed him and watched as he sat against the thick trunk of the tree, “Please,” You sidled down beside him, snug against him as he placed his weapon across his lap, “Tell me about this one,” You pointed to another tattoo, “One more story and then I’ll sleep…maybe.”

“Hmm,” He growled deeply, “One more.” He relented and you felt a hint of the tension leave his body, “Then you sleep.”

* * *

[Y/N] sat against Dwalin and he could not help but settle into the warmth she sent through him. His voice was low as he told her the story of his favourite tattoo, the one she had pointed to by chance. Though he could only see a piece of her profile in the moonlight, he could sense her listening to his every word and it made him nervous. He had never been much of a talker and as he spoke more than ever before, she could not get enough.

He had finished his tale but could not bring himself to send her to her bedroll. He sensed her own reluctance and instead, began another story, this one a bit more humourous. This time, however, the long journey caught up to her and breath had slowed to a subtle snore. She had fallen asleep against him and it gave him comfort, as unexpected as her company had been that night.

Oin rose an hour after she had slipped into slumber and had merely shrugged at Dwalin before finding his own tree to sit vigil at. Dwalin closed his eyes as he allowed the small dwarrow’s warmth to comfort him. He had not been this close to any in such a long time, if you exclude their run in with the trolls in which he was nearly smothered by the rest of the company.

Slowly, he lifted his arm from between their bodies, she slept on undisturbed, and as he raised slipped it behind her, she fell easily against him. Still snoring, she nestled into him as he wrapped his thick arm around her. Even in nothing but his sleeveless shirt, he was warm.

He slid the axe to the other side of his legs and relaxed his shoulders against the trunk. He let himself sink as sleep closed in. Having the dwarrow under his arm seemed a dream and yet he hoped he did not wake to a nightmare. He could not read her well and he worried she would leave before he woke.

The darkness set in on his mind but did not remain. Unlike the nights that had preceded, this one was filled with colours. He dreamt of vibrant grasses and azure skies, all while [Y/N]’s face rose above him. Even if he were unsure of her in consciousness, he could dream that she was true.

He felt waves across his arms, the texture of velvet, gentle ribbons tracing the thick muscles. It made him moan with delight as the dreams receded though he kept his eyes tightly shut. He did not want to wake and yet, even as he came to the surface, the curious sensation continued. Fingers ran steady lines, curling, bending, and swirling across his skin.

“I like this one best,” [Y/N] circled the one he had told her about the night before, “It’s different.”

“Me, too,” He said groggily, her body was close to his as she admired his arms with gentle hands, “What are you still doing here?”

“What do you mean?” She smiled at him, “Oh, yes, I’m sorry I fell asleep.”

“That’s fine, but…” He looked across the camp as others lined up for breakfast, “Why aren’t you with the others?”

“Because I’m waiting for you,” She answered as if it should be obvious, “You’re a heavy sleeper.”

“Oh?” He creased his brow and scratched his beard nervously.

“Come on,” She stood and pulled on his arm, “Before it’s all gone.”

“Alright,” He accepted as he rose with a grunt, “But you didn’t have to wait.”

“Of course, I did,” She insisted as she clung to his arm once more, “I don’t spend a night in a dwarf’s arms and not breakfast with him. That would be rude.”

“W-what?” He sputtered as her words sounded lewder in his mind than his ears.

“You heard me,” She smiled at him coyly and winked, “Though next time, I expect a good night kiss. It’s the little things, you know?”

Dwalin walked with her as his head was clouded with confusion. The realization of what she was saying reached him at last and slowly he let himself smile. She squeezed his arm as they joined the queue and he looked down at her. She was grinning and nearly dancing on her toes. She acted the same way he felt inside and he let out a satisfied growl. He would have to figure out where the bear would go. Surely there was a patch of skin untouched by ink to write a new story.


End file.
